


Birdie

by MaggicSorceress



Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [24]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Curses, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reaper is having a hard time, Wing Grooming but not quite?, i see no wing fics, just two guys being gay, so I WRITE wing fics, theres not enough for these two so here, two guys being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress
Summary: The things that Geno does for his husband...Its a surprise he hasn't divorced him yet.Plot twist: It isn't a surprise at all.
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Geno/Reaper, Reaper/Geno, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623928
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Birdie

Reaper, although that wasn’t his real name, could understand why it had become one of his aliases over the course of his lifetime. He constantly wore dark, loose fitting clothing, often complete with a hood, _always_ with a hood, and had habitually pale skin that was stretched just a tad too tightly over his cheekbones and jaw, permanent dark shadows hanging under his eyes. He looked like the harbinger of death himself, all he really needed was the giant scythe and the ominous weight of rot and sorrow pervading his surroundings.

Something that few people were privy enough to know about him, however, was how disturbingly fitting that title had become over the last few years.

Since the curse happened.

With it came things that disturbed, concerned, and overall _frightened_ Reaper to the point where he hid away in his apartment for a long time afterwards. At first, it hadn’t been so bad. He hadn’t noticed there was anything wrong with him until the fucking _wings_ happened.

And those had hurt like a _god damn son of a bitch_.

They had stayed for a while, and while Reaper had to admit they were really cool, he couldn’t go out in public with them. They barely fit in his apartment, wingtips scraping the walls even as he stretched them in the most open space of his apartment. What he discovered, after a month or two of knocking shit over with them, was that he could hide them. Not under clothes, it was impossible to flatten them to that extent, but he could basically make them invisible. Only…that wasn’t quite the way to explain it. They weren’t still _there_ , as in they couldn’t interact with his surroundings and no one, including himself, could see them, but he could _feel_ them. A phantom pressure between his shoulder blades.

So, wings were something he got used to over the time of having them, over the _years_ of having them.

But, the curse had blessed him with something else. Something that made Reaper want to avoid the world outside of his apartment until it was impossible.

_Tick **tock** tick **tock** tick **tock**_

_Where am I?_

**_Hello?_ **

_Mom?_

**_Daddy?_ **

_Hurts! It hurts!_

**_Make it stop!_ **

_Stop! Please stop!_

The voices. The pleas, the cries.

That _incessant ticking of the clock_.

The first time he had heard the ticking, what had followed was less than pleasant and had left him inconsolable for days afterwards.

All he had wanted was to enjoy a coffee with his fiancé.

The day had been lovely too, the sun was shining warmly through the windows of the coffee shop and Reaper was enjoying the buzz that caffeine gave him as well as the giddy warmth that came whenever he spent time with Geno, when the ticking started. At first he thought it was the clock that hung a few feet away from where they sat.

But it got louder.

And louder.

_And louder._

As it grew, so did an anxious feeling in his gut. This horrible sense of foreboding seeping through him.

“Are you hearing this?” He had asked Geno. Geno looked at him, disappointment etched onto his features.

“The sound of me talking?” Geno had snarked. “Good, I thought you weren’t listening.”

“No, no, the ticking noise.” Reaper said, pausing for a moment to glance out the window behind Geno’s head. “The really lo-“

Outside, a large semi-truck came careening down the street, running a red light and slamming into an unsuspecting car. The sound of the impact was deafening, and the screams that rang out from the people walking the sidewalk were loud enough to be heard through the café windows. Geno and Reaper shot to their feet, the latter turning and running out of the café, latte forgotten. The wreckage had skidded a few feet past the intersection, pieces of metal and rubber decorating the ground like morbid sprinkles. The concerned murmurs of the bystanders and the sound of sirens getting closer were the only indication that the obnoxious ticking in Reaper’s head had stopped.

That’s when the cries began.

_Mom?!_

**_What’s happening?_ **

_I’m scared!_

**_It hurts!_ **

_It hurts! Make it stop!_

**_Please!_ **

_Stop!_

**_It hurts!_ **

Reaper only noticed that he had bent over, hands clasped tightly over his ears as he fought off the cries that sounded nowhere near him, when Geno’s half-hidden face entered his vision and soft hands gently pried Reaper’s hands away from his ears.

So, the point was, it was not fun.

It was like being the Grim Reaper, but without any of the perks like life insurance.

Still though, he eventually got used to it, and being inside helped astronomically.

~

Something he would never get used to, never _ever_ get used to, was moulting.

As was the struggle of being a bird, more specifically a raven, his wings tended to moult between May and December. It usually hit in August for himself, and lasted the whole month. Which was both a blessing and a curse, considering ravens were meant to moult over the course of seven months, which was _way_ too long for Reaper to even _think_ about. Now, however, all of that was condensed into one month of _pure hell._ The first week was never bad, a little irritating maybe but he could handle it enough to go to work, and the second week, when the itch started to evolve into a burn and he was losing more and more feathers, he could still handle it enough to go out for a few hours. The third and fourth weeks were awful, nothing to sugar coat there, and he was almost constantly cranky for the entire duration of those weeks.

God, his husband was a _saint_.

“I’m getting a divorce.” Geno said upon returning home from work one day, during the third week of one of Reaper’s moults, and taking a look at their living room. Reaper could understand the reason behind his statement, but he was presently too itchy, sore, and craving his husband’s attention to really give a shit. From where he was splayed across the couch, wings spread and too tired to move from there, he could see the mess he had unintentionally made of the living room. Pillows and blankets were scattered all over the place, the coffee table had been moved, at least one or two paintings were crooked on the walls, and everything, _everything_ , was speckled with a fine dusting of blue-black feathers.

“Nooo…” Reaper whined into the couch cushions. “Please don’t…I love you~…”

Geno let out a long-suffering sigh as he hung his coat on a hanger by the front door and shut said door behind him. The small feeling of pity he had felt for his husband when he had first opened the door had been thoroughly overtaken by annoyance at the sight of their once pristine living area. He knew Reaper couldn’t help it, but he was seriously considering confining Reaper to their bedroom when this happened next time, but of _course_ Reaper would complain about the bedroom being too _small_ for him to stretch out his wings, which was completely true, but _the mess!_

As he walked further into their home, wincing briefly at the sight of dark feathers poking out of the pale skin of Reaper’s bare back and taking a wide step over one of his wings, Geno shed his red scarf and folded it gently, placing it on the coffee table. Then, he turned and crouched by the couch where his husband was sprawled, resting his head on his arms by Reaper’s messy dark hair.

“Yeah, I know…” Geno said, raising a hand to smooth down some of the strands of Reaper’s normally straight shoulder length hair. Reaper stirred, removing his face from the couch cushion and turning his head to focus both of his dark eyes on Geno. He smiled and Geno felt his chest tighten in its familiar way, reminding him exactly why he married this idiot. Geno smiled back at him. “What? No ‘welcome home’ kiss?” Geno teased.

Reaper reached out a hand, placing it gently on the back of Geno’s neck and pulling him in a little closer. Geno shuddered at the chill of his husband’s palm. “I will, but you have to come closer.” Reaper crooned, right before he pressed their lips together. Geno, trying incredibly hard not to spontaneously melt into a puddle from the _tenderness_ of the kiss, pulled away after a moment with a sigh, staying close enough that their noses were just barely brushing.

“How are you feeling, Birdie?” Geno asked, only to be caught a bit off guard when Reaper kissed him again.

“Like I missed you.” Reaper said against his lips, the hand pressed into the back of Geno’s neck beginning to drift upward into bleach-blond hair. “A lot.”

Geno rolled his eyes, but felt himself soften immensely and warmth surge to his cheeks. “Yeah, yeah…whatever, you sap.” Reaper smiled at him, nuzzling one of Geno’s cheeks softly and letting out a string of trills from his throat, the sound not unlike the chirping of a bird, and Geno giggled in spite of himself. “And you wonder why I call you ‘bird brain’.”

“I don’t…” Reaper said, still smiling. “Besides, I could do this before I got the wings.”

“Yeah, but the wings help my point.” Geno said as he tucked a stray strand of Reaper’s long hair behind his ear and out of his face.

“…Cuddles?” Reaper asked after a moment, giving Geno a pleading look. Geno sighed, casting a glance at the clock on the wall, before turning back to his husband.

“Let me get changed first, okay?” Geno said, rising to his feet and heading out of the living room and into their bedroom.

“Okay.” Reaper called after him as he begun the task of sitting up.

By the time he had managed to push himself onto his knees, wings bent momentarily at a strange angle that only fuelled the uncomfortable irritation of the skin on them, Geno appeared from the bedroom, dressed in a simple white long-sleeved shirt and grey slacks. Reaper waited till his husband was reclined slightly on the couch before he situated himself between Geno’s legs and curled up against his chest. Their height difference made it a little awkward, but Reaper was quick to scoot a little further down the couch so he could press his face into the crook of Geno’s neck, breathing in his husband’s scent and sighing as his wings fell back into their previous comfortable position. His hands unconsciously curled into Geno’s shirt, shuddering, as one of Geno’s hands brushed gently through the feathers near the base of one of his wings.

“Too sensitive?” Geno asked, movement stalling.

Reaper shook his head and pressed a kiss to the skin on Geno’s neck. “No, I’m fine.” He cooed. “Feels nice.”

“Alright…” Geno mumbled as he continued to repeat the drag of his fingers over and over again until Reaper was laying heavily on him, breath even and slow. Geno held back a chuckle at how easy it was for his husband to fall asleep when he did stuff like this, he had very little doubt that Reaper would be able to resist drifting off to sleep even if he petted his wings when the other was standing up. It was…endearing in its own way.

 _‘The only problem now is dinner.’_ Geno thought as he glanced at the clock again. When Reaper mumbled something in his sleep and shifted closer, Geno tightened his hold on him and decided to relax. _‘I can let him sleep a little longer.’_

**Author's Note:**

> So, idk where these two have been hiding all my life but THEY'RE HERE NOW AND I LOVE THEM  
> Despite the MASS of fanart these two have, there's a surprising lack of fanfic and that cannot be allowed any longer.  
> But anyway, you guys can count on these guys making some appearances in my series, now that I figured out the logistics lmao  
> Thanks for reading! Hope you guys liked it, comments and kudos are always lovely to see! <3  
> -Maggic


End file.
